monstersincmoviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Monsters University (film)
Monsters University is the prequel to Monsters, Inc. The film was released on June 21, 2013. Plot The film begins where a preschool class of little monsters, including a very young Mike Wazowski, take a field trip to Monsters, Inc., with their teacher. A tour guide leads them through the factory, when they reach the scare floor, however, they aren't allowed to actually go inside, for it is too dangerous. This is because monsters believe that the children they scare are highly toxic if you touch one. They see a bunch of scarers comming in, and among them is a profesional scarer named Frank McCay. He tells the class that he became such a great scarer, because he was educated a the greatest scaring school ever, Monsters University. Mike becomes interested in scaring, and tries to go into the scare floor to see Frank scare children. He sneaks into the door, with Frank, who doesn't notice. However, the class' teacher notices, and tries to get help. Mike is very quiet, and sees what a professional scarer, he is. When Frank comes outside the door, a bunch of other monsters are waiting outside, with first-aid kits. That is when Frank realizes that Mike was behind him the whole time. At first, he gets very disappointed in Mike, but then realizes how well Mike did, sneaking into the room without even noticing. He gives Mike his Monsters University cap. Mike then decides that he wants to become a scarer. Mike spends his whole life studying to get accepted into Monsters University, and become the greatest scarer of all time. All of his studying then pays off, for he gets accepted into the school. On his first day, he meets his roomate, another scaring student named Randall Boggs. Randall wants nothing more, than to be with the cool guys. On their first day of class, led by Professor Knight, Dean Hardscrabble, head of the MU scaring program, warns all of the students that there will be a test to see if they all are worthy to continue. If they fail the test, then they will be forced to leave the scaring program. This urges Mike to want to study as hard as possible. One night, a student party is held at one of the MU fraternity houses. Randall wants to go, so he can make some friends, but Mike wants to skip it, so he has more time to study for the big test. Randall still decides to go, and Mike decides to stay. While he studies, Sulley, a fun-loving monster who comes from a family of legendary scarers, comes in through the window, thinking that it was his room. He came in to hide from students at Fear Tech, Monsters University's rival school, because he stole their school mascot, Archie the Scare Pig, as a prank. Mike kindly asks Sulley to leave, but Archie steals Mike's MU hat, so he and Sulley both go after him. They chase him throughout the courtyard of the school, when Mike manages to catch him with a garbage can. Johnny Worthington III, leader of the school's top faternity, Roar Omega Roar, noticed Sulley's skills when they were chasing the pig, and invited him to come to the party, as well as maybe join their fraternity. Mike also tries to get their attention, but they think he's just a nobody. As the simester goes by, Mike and Sulley start to form a rivalry between each other. Mike tops Sulley with his good grades, which causes Johnny Worthington to not allow Sulley into Roar Omega Roar, until he gets better grades, for Roar Omega Roar is meant to be for the best students. Eventually, time leads up to the final exam to test if the students are fit to continue into the scaring program. Mike and Sulley start to argue and bicker during the exam, causing Hardscrabble to throw the both of them out of the scaring program, which forces the two of them to instead transfer to a different major in the school. Desperately wanting to be let back into the scaring program, Mike tries to find a way to show Hardscrabble that he is a great scarer, and that she was wrong to kick out such a legend. He eventually learns about the Scare Games , a scaring competition where fraternities from all over MU compete in a series of contests, to prove that they are the best of the scarers. Not being accepted into any other fraternity, Mike joins a group of misfits called Oozma Kappa. All of Oozma Kappa's members have long ago been kicked out of the scaring program, and hope to someday be allowed back in. However, even with Mike joining, there aren't enough players in their fraternity to qualify for the Scare Games. Luckily, Sulley decides to join, also hoping to be allowed back into the scaring program. Hardscrabble says to Mike that if they win, he, Sulley, and the rest of Oozma Kappa will be allowed back in. However, if they loose, Hardscrabble will expel he and Sulley from Monsters University for good. They make a deal. Sulley, along with Mike, comes to Oozma Kappa's faternity house. He is introduced to the members: a purple and wild monster named Art, a kind mama's boy named Scott "Squishy" Squibbles, a pair of twins who share the same body named Terri and Terry Perry, and the oldest and most mature, named Don Carlton. The team gets really impressed with Sulley, much to Mike's jealousy. The next morning, they get a message from the Scare Games, telling them to meet in the sewers beneath the school for their first competition. The first round is all about the importance of avoiding children and any item they touch, for every monster knows that children carry toxic germs, that are fatal to monsters. All of the faternity teams must make it to the finish line of a long tunnel, while avoiding toxic balls that they say are similar to the germs that children carry. The last team to get through loses, and is out of the Scare Games. While all of the other teams plan to get through using teamwork, Mike and Sulley are just worried about beating each other, completely excluding the rest of the team. They make it to the finish line without the rest of the team, but it is required that the whole team makes it through, and the others end up making it in last place. Luckilly, just before Oozma Kappa can be eliminated from the Scare Games, it is revealed that one of the faternities, Jaws Theta Chi, was using a special ointment on their skin, that protects them from the toxic balls, causing them to be disqualified from the competition instead of Oozma Kappa. In the next competition, Mike tries to work with the team more, but Sulley just wants to win alone. The next competition is about the importance of not getting caught by the children's parents, when they enter the room. It takes place in the MU library, where they must be very quiet, and not get caught by the very strict librarian. The team must make it to the front of the library, where there are flags of all of the teams. They must get the flag with their team symbol on it to win. If just one of the team members gets caught by the librarian, or if they are the last team to get to their flag, the whole team is out of the Scare Games. When Sulley attempts to get to the flag quickly, his noise summons the librarian to turn into a giant monster, and tries to catch him. Before she can get to him, the rest of the teammates make a bunch of noise to attract her to them. All of them make it out of the library, without getting caught, and Squishy got the flag for the team. Later that day, Oozma Kappa gets invited to a party that celebrates the remaining faternities in the games. When they go, all of the people, unexpectedly, welcome them with joy. However, Johnny Worthington and the rest of Roar Omega Roar turn their backs on Oozma Kappa, and humiliates them in front of the entire school. This lets down the whole team, thinking they aren't meant for scaring. Everybody, except for Mike. Mike takes the team to Monsters Inc., where he shows them that no monster was meant for one thing, and that they are free to make their own choice in life. Mike and Sulley also get to know more about each other, and believing that they should start working together, where they can make a great team. As more competitions in the Scare Games go by, Oozma Kappa grows to get better and better, with Mike training them with all of the knowledge of scaring that he's been knowing for the past years. It all leads up to the final competition, where the only remaining teams are Oozma Kappa and Roar Omega Roar. Each teammate must go into a simulation of a children's bedroom, where they will scare a robot child. How much each monster scares the simulated child, will determine how much the child screams, which will give the team points. The team who gets the most points wins. When Sulley has a private conversation with Hardscrabble, she tries to discourage him, by saying that Mike isn't scary. Sulley starts to get a bit concerned about Mike, so he tries to give him some of his skills that night. The next day, the final competition begins. The first round begins with Don against one of the Roar Omega Roar members, Reggie Jacobs. It all leads up to Mike against Johnny, and Mike lets out such a huge scare, that Oozma Kappa wins the Scare Games, as well as Hardscrabble letting the entire team back into the scaring program. Later that night, Oozma Kappa is still out in the field of the final round, celebrating. However, Mike finds out that Sulley tampered with the equipment, that caused Mike to get a good score. Heartbroken, he runs off. Sulley later comes across Hardscrabble, where he confesses about the entire thing, causing Hardscrabble to expell Sulley the next day. Meanwhile, Mike comes across the door construction classroom. He breaks in, and uses one of the doors the class made, to go into the human world, and see if he really is scary. He goes into the child's bedroom, and tries to scare the child in it. However, she doesn't get scared of Mike at all, and just says that he looks funny. It's revealed that the room he went into was actually a summer camp cabin, filled with tons of children. They all wake up and start to surround Mike. He tries to escape them by using the door back into the monster world, but the door doesn't work, and he can't get out. Back in the monster world, it is revealed that Hardscrabble found out that Mike used the door, and turned out the door's power until the CDA comes to safely get Mike out, without letting any children comming through the door. Sulley, Squishy, Art, Don, Terri, Terry, and many other students, are outside of the classroom, looking through the windows with fear. Sulley barges in, turns on the door, and enters to save Mike by himself. He sees, however, that nobody is in the cabin. He sees outside, that the children from the cabin are reporting to a group of park rangers that they saw a monster in the cabin. Sulley leaves the cabin, and finds Mike at the shore of a lake, near the cabin. Sulley reconciles with Mike, and the two go back to the cabin to leave. However, Hardscrabble turned off the door again. The park rangers come in the cabin, where Mike and Sulley hide. With Mike's full knowledge of scaring, and Sulley's skill at scaring, they work together and devise a plan to scare the park rangers so much, that they can power the door. Their plan succeeds, and they make the humans scared so bad, their screams not only power the door, but completely overloads it, causing it to explode, much to Hardscrabble's amazement. The CDA comes, and helps them clean up, and check for any toxins. The next day, both Mike and Sulley are expelled from the school. However, Hardscrabble let the rest of Oozma Kappa back into the scaring program, for she was impressed with their skills during the Scare Games. Mike and Sulley decide to stick together, becoming best friends. They decide to get a job at Monsters, Inc., where they work at the company's mailroom. Eventually, they are promoted to being janitors. They work their way up through their promotions, and become the famous scare team that we all know, thus begining the story of Monsters, Inc. Spoilers end here. Production Pete Docter did not return to direct the prequel. It was confirmed during a Cars 2 press open house that Dan Scanlon (the co-director of the short film Mater and the Ghostlight) would be the director. The film was originally going to be released on November 16, 2012, but was pushed back to November 2 to avoid competition with another film, "The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn Part 2". It was finally set for a release on June 21, 2013. In the United Kingdom, it was released on July 12, 2013. In 2005, Disney had set up Circle 7 Animation to produce sequels to Pixar films. Work was started on a Monsters, Inc. sequel. In 2006 however, following Pixar's acquisition by Disney, all projects of Circle 7 animation were cancelled and the studio closed. Circle 7's version of the sequel, called "Monsters, Inc. 2: Lost in Scaradise" would have seen Mike and Sulley, who after realizing Boo has moved, are trapped in the Human world in the quest of finding her back. A sequel made by Pixar was confirmed in 2010. In January 2011, rumors surfaced that Monsters, Inc. 2 was going to be a prequel to Monsters, Inc., saying that the film would follow Mike and Sulley when they were at the Monstropolis University of Fear, and how they go from being enemies to best friends. These rumors were confirmed soon after. .]] On August 12, 2011 Billy Crystal attended a 20th anniversary screening of City Slickers. When asked about his return to the role of Mike Wazowski he replied, “That’s why I’m a little hoarse. I spent five-and-a-half hours today for our fourth session on Monsters, Inc. 2." Crystal says that he and co-star John Goodman are having a blast together and describes the script as "really great" and "hilarious". Crystal also gave little details of the plot of the film saying, “It’s college pranks with monsters. And I wear a retainer. Mike has a retainer." Dan Scanlon, Crystal and Ricky Nierva were present at the D23 Expo talking about the film and showcasing concept and development sketches. Scanlon pointed out that this time, Sulley is not as bulky as he was in the first movie, and Mike is smaller. "We all looked a little different when we were in college. Mike we made a little smaller to either straighten or loosen his teeth. I’m not really sure what the desired effect is in the monster world." John Goodman did not attend the expo. Crystal said, "College is a long way away for me, but bringing this world together at Pixar, where only this could happen, it’s hilarious, it’s funny, and different from anything you could possibly imagine that Monsters Inc. could become." On December 3, 2012, Georgian Progressive Metal band Mastodon announced via their Twitter page that they were writing a song for the film. The soundtrack was released by Walt Disney Records on June 18, 2013. Reception Characters *Mike Wazowski *James P. Sullivan *Randall Boggs *Scott "Squishy" Squibbles *Terri and Terry Perry *Art *Don Carlton *Ms. Squibbles *Dean Hardscrabble *Professor Knight *Claire Wheeler *Brock Pearson *Carrie Williams *Archie the Scare Pig *Chet Alexander *Johnny Worthington *George Sanderson *Roz *Frank McCay *Karen Graves *Ricky Plesuski *Naomi Jackson *Heather Olson *Crystal Du Bois *Britney Davis *Taylor Holbrook *Javier Rios *Reggie Jacobs *Chip Goff *Baboso Goretega *Dirk Pratt *Roy "Big Red" O'Growlahan *Omar Harris *Percy Boleslaw *Violet Steslicki *Donna Soohoo *Brynn Larson *Maria Garcia *Carla Delgado *Debbie Gabler *Rosie Levin *Nadya Petrov *Sonia Lewis *Susan Jensen *Rhonda Boyd *Nancy Kim *CDA *Abominable Snowman *The Yellow Slug *The Referee Cast *Billy Crystal as Mike Wazowski *John Goodman as James P. Sullivan *Steve Buscemi as Randall Boggs *Peter Sohn as Scott "Squishy" Squibbles *Sean Hayes as Terri *Dave Foley as Terry *Charlie Day as Art *Joel Murray as Don Carlton *Julia Sweeney as Ms. Squibbles *Helen Mirren as Dean Hardscrabble *Alfred Molina as Professor Knight *Aubrey Plaza as Claire Wheeler *Tyler Labine as Brock Pearson *Beth Behrs as Carrie Williams *Bobby Moynihan as Chet Alexander *Nathon Fillion as Johnny Worthington III *John Krasinski as Frank McCay *Bonnie Hunt as Karen Graves *John Ratzenberger as Abominable Snowman *Noah Johnston as Young Mike *Bob Peterson as Roz *Bill Hader as The Referee and The Yellow Slug Additional Voices *Kelsey Grammer *Ken Jeong *J.B. Smoove *Rob Riggle *Ricky Gervais *Ben Kingsley *David Spade Songs *Roar Trivia *The beginning of the teaser trailer makes a nod to both Monsters, Inc.'s teaser trailer and the film's opening scene, using similar shot techniques and narration. *In the teaser trailer, the snake monster from the intro of Monsters, Inc. appears on a poster to the right of Mike's room. *Randall has a poster in his room that reads "The Winds Of Change: Ssh, can you hear it?" which is a reference to one of his lines in the first movie. *Mike takes a picture for his ID card, in which half of his face is cut off. After he sees the picture, he exclaims "I can't believe it...I'm officially a college student!", a reference to when Mike's face is covered by the logo of Monsters, Inc. in a commercial, in the first film, and he exclaims a similar line. *When Sulley warns Mike that Archie the Scare Pig is a biter, Mike makes the same scream made in the first film when Roz closes her office shutters on Mike's hands, and when Baby Smitty bites Mike's hand. *Some of the exercises Mike gives to the OKs mirror the morning exercises he made Sulley follow at the beginning of Monsters, Inc., like using a broom adorned with a drawing of a human head to simulate a child, and have Sulley jump and roar (in a way reminiscent of a push-up). *While Oozma Kappa is chased by the Monsters, Inc. guards, the same music that plays in the first film when Sulley notices one of the lamps part of Boo's disguise in the trash compactor is reused. *When Mike goes to the school's door lab to prove that he really can scare a human child, he discreetly steals an I.D. card from a student leaving the door lab. This is reminiscent of the scene in Monsters, Inc. when he again steals another monster's door card in order to find a random door to put Boo in. *When Sulley beats Randall in the final round of the Scare Games, Randall says "Last time I lose to you, Sullivan." *During Roz' cameo, she says her famous line from the first film, "We'll be sure to be watching these two in the future. Always watching..." *When the scarers of Monsters, Inc. are first introduced entering the Scare Floor, the same shots and music as in Monsters, Inc. are used. *Like for Monsters, Inc., the title card is accompanied with an animation sequence; it even reuses some elements from that of the first film. *Some of the backgrounds cars are derived from "Cars 2" characters. For instance, monster-stylized AMC Pacers can be spotted in several scenes. The PNKs are notably seen onboard a pink convertible model when they invite the OKs to a party. Some of these Pacers are painted in a blue color that matches that of the die-cast version of Petey Pacer. Additionally, cars based on the Zündapp Janus can be spotted, as well as cars based on the body of lemons Fred and Otis. *Mr. Waternoose appears with Mike and Sulley in a photo, nearing the end of the film. *The Luxo Ball appears drawn on the wall in the toxicity challenge to demonstrate how children toys are toxic. *A113 is the number of the classroom where Scaring 101 is given. *The Pizza Planet Truck is parked outside a house at the first party. *Roz makes an appearance as Agent #001. *The Easter egg to next year's Pixar movie, "The Good Dinosaur", appears in a Scare Simulator: on the floor of those fake bedrooms stuffed animals of dinosaurs can be seen. *The famous Wilhelm scream is heard when Mike Wazowski runs over some students in the hallway while driving the floor waxer. *Monsters, Inc. is the first Pixar film to have a prequel. *Monsters, inc. is the third Pixar film to become a franchise after Toy Story and Cars. *The Greek alphabet depicted in this film will be Argma (A), Gamma (G), Slugma (E), Theta (O), Eta (H), Howl (H), Kappa (K), Nu (N), Oozma (O), Python (P), Roar ®, Hiss (S), Phi (O), Chi (X), and Omega (O). Of the 15 letters, only Gamma, Theta, Eta, Kappa, Nu, Phi, Chi, and Omega are real. *Both Eta and Howl are represented by an "H", which adds to confusion. *Argma, Slugma, Oozma, and Python's symbols resemble Lambda, Sigma, Omicron, and Rho, respectively. *Slugma is also the name of a Fire-type Pokémon that debuted in Pokémon Gold and Silver Versions that resembles a slug made of lava. It evolves into Magcargo, a Fire/Rock-type Pokémon resembling a snail made of lava with a shell made of hardened lava. *The song that plays at the end of the teaser trailer is True, by Spandau Ballet. *According to story supervisor Kelsey Mann, they produced 227,246 storyboard drawings, the most of any Pixar film to date. *The first major rewrite of Pixar's hair and cloth simulation software occurred for Monsters University. This software was first introduced on Monsters, Inc., where it was used to simulate a single garment, Boo's shirt. In Monsters University, 127 garments were simulated. *The new Global Illumination software Pixar introduced on this film required a doubling in size of their render farm. *It took over 100 million CPU hours to render the entire film. Each frame took an average of 29 hours to render. *There are over 400 different characters and at least 100 different monster "races" seen in the film. On average, there are 25 characters in every shot (previously there was an average of 10 characters in a shot). *Mike, Sulley, and Randall Boggs are the only three monsters from the original film to have big roles in the prequel. *This is the fifth Pixar film to feature a post-credits scene (also known as a stinger or a "monk's reward") at the end of the film, after Finding Nemo, Cars, WALL-E, and Brave. *Each background character was named after a Monsters University production member and each member is credited for the shots in which their character appears. *The technology of monsters in the film appears to be older than that in Monsters, Inc., which emphasize on the fact Monsters University takes place some time before Monsters, Inc.. For example, Door supports are larger, more bulky and complicate in appearance, Monsters, Inc.'s leaderboard is made of a table rather than TV screens, and Scare simulators are much less realistic, with rather crude children animatronics. Gallery Posters Monssst.png|Teaser Logo 1 Monsters University-teaser poster.jpg|Teaser Poster monsters uni post 2.jpg|Mike and Sulley Poster telefe.jpg|International Poster Monsters-University-Mike-Sulley.jpg Monsters-University-Poster-.jpg|UK Poster Sulley Poster.jpg monstersuniversity_2.jpg Monsters-University-Poster-1.jpg Postertranslate.jpg|Winter-themed poster 9.jpg|Spanish Summer-themed poster Monsters-University-Poster-St.-Patricks-Day.jpg|St. Patrick's Day themed poster Die monster uni frohe ostern.jpg|German Easter-themed poster 1.000.jpg|Chinese poster 1 yearofsnake.jpg|Chinese poster 2 1629.jpg Monsters-inc2-208489.jpg Monsters-inc2-208488.jpg Monsters-inc2-208486.jpg Monsters-inc2-208487.jpg Monsters-inc2-208491.jpg Monsters-inc2-208490.jpg s.png ran.jpg Pictures Monsters-University-Sulley.jpg Monsters-University-Mike-Sleeping.jpg s761_20dpub-pub16-191.jpg s761_20dpub2-pub16-329.jpg Monstersunewew2.jpg Monstersunewew1.jpg S111b 5apub-pub16-168.jpg S045a 24epub.pub16.177.jpg S445 63pub.pub16.143.jpg S445 40dpub.pub16.127.jpg S175 13Tpub.pub16.101.jpg MU-Mike-Sulley-JOX.jpg S045a 46dpub-pub16-104.jpg S101 1 pub-pub16n-166.jpg Monstersufrat-4 3 r541 c540.jpg Monsterumikehardscrabble-4 3 r541 c540.jpg S315 10gpub.pub16.769-2-1024x576.jpg Monstersuinside-4 3 r536 c534.jpg S315 26apub-pub16-137.jpg S005 121acs-sel16-245.jpg S610 63ccs-sel16-138.jpg S165 60ccs-sel16-189.jpg S345 46acs-sel16-175.jpg S111a 8cs-sel16-137.jpg S402 45cs-sel16-cmyk -141.jpg Tumblr OKs-practice.jpg S045a 7pub-pub16-417.jpg MU Wide 1920x1200 9.jpg MU Wide 1920x1200 12.jpg 1596.png 1598.png dado.jpg 1597.png Mostropolis.jpg Mostropolis 002.jpg Mostropolis 003.jpg Mostropolis 004.jpg Mostropolis 006.jpg Monster.jpg Monster 002.jpg Monster 003.jpg Mostropolis 007.jpg Monster 004.jpg Concept Art Foto.jpg|Mike and Sulley in Monsters University. D23-2011-Monsters-University-Art-21.jpeg|The Monsters Inc 'M' in the Monsters University font Monsters-University-Concept-Art.jpg Monsters_University_Campus_Mike_Sulley.jpg Footballstadium conceptpainting robertkondo digital 2012.jpg Athletictrack colorrough swan 7 21 10 2.jpg Fratrow cr lineup rkondo 05 11 11 002 r.jpg Fratrow ror nbohol 4 21 11 003.jpg Misfits finallineup csasaki 11 04 10 r.jpg Mike ageprogressionconcept rickynierva marker 2010.jpg Mugate conceptsketch johnnevarez pencil 2011 003.jpg Scareschool colorexploration dicetsutsumi digital 2010.jpg Sulley development rickynierva marker 2009.jpg Mu atrium entrance a paintover 1.jpg Muclassroom-pub16-3.jpg 095b cbm1gd 145211207x r.jpg 080e cbm1gd 145211207x.jpg 075b cbm1gd 145211207x r.jpg 072a cbm1gd 145211207x.jpg 038b cbm1gd 145211207x.jpg 031b cbm1gd 145211207x-jpg rgb.jpg Sulleymike concept danielastrijelva marker 2010 2.jpg 011a cbm1gd 145211207x.jpg 034a cbm1gd 145211207x.jpg 010a cbm1gd 145211207x-jpg rgb.jpg Trailers File:Monsters University - New Trailer - Disney Pixar Official HD|Theatrical Trailer 3 / UK Trailer 2 Video:Monsters University - UK Trailer - Disney Pixar Official HD|Monsters University UK Trailer File:『モンスターズ・ユニバーシティ』予告編|Japanese Trailer File:Monsters University - Trailer 2|US Trailer File:Monsters University Teaser - Dog|Monsters University Teaser - Dog File:Monsters University Teaser - Clothes|Monsters University Teaser - Clothes File:Monsters University Teaser - President|Monsters University Teaser - President File:Monsters University Teaser - Pony|Monsters University Teaser - Pony File:Monsters University - Final Exam Trailer|Final Exam Trailer File:Monsters University Clip - First Contact|First Contact File:Monsters University Clip - OK Initiation|OK Initiation File:Monsters University Clip - ROR Material|ROR Material TV Spots and Other Clips Monsters University "Properly Inspired" Clip|Properly Inspired Monsters University Clip - It All Began Here|It All Began Here Monsters University - "First Morning" Clip|First Morning Monsters University "Star Player" Clip|Star Player Monsters University "Terri & Terry and Art" Clip|Terri & Terry and Art "Monsters University" Extended Preview|Extended Preview Happy Mother's Day from Monsters University|Happy Mother's Day Monsters University - TV Spot 2|Teacher's Pet Monsters University - The Original Party Monsters Are Back! - Disney Pixar Official HD|The Original Party Monsters Are Back! Monsters University - Acceptance Letter|Acceptance Letter File:Monsters University "Party Hard" Spot|Party Hard Video:Monsters University (2013) - Interview "Billy Crystal on Monsters University"|Billy Crystal Interview on Monsters University University Parodies File:Monsters University - Imagine You at MU|TV spot parodying real college ads, aired during the 2013 Rose Bowl Game File:Monsters University - A Message From the Dean|Another parody spot File:We See Monsters University File:Welcome to Monsters University Category:Films